Giants
This page serves as a source of information about all forms of giants as it is applicable to World 42 roleplaying characters. If you or someone you know feels this page is incomplete in any way, please do not hesitate to contribute as best you can. A Brief History Little is known on the history of the Giant Race, and the various subspecies, though it is believed that the different races are servants of different gods. i.e. Hill Giants are creatures of Bandos, Fire Giants, creatures of Zamorak, and etc. Accepted Lore This section addresses details about humans that are widely accepted throughout the world 42 roleplaying community. * There are several known breeds of giant scattered across the map, including but not limited to Moss, Fire, Ice, and Hill Giants. There are also individualized mutations of giants, as seen in Glod the Cloud Giant and the Black Knight Titan. * Giants have a tendency to inhabit areas that mesh well with their breed. For example, hill giants will gather in fields while moss giants tend towards forested or swamp-like areas. Similarly, fire giants seem to flock to volcanic terrains. *Much like Ogres, Trolls, and Cyclopes, the typical giant is far less educated than the typical human. As a result, they tend to make use of much less complex tools for lifestyle, like animal skin loincloths rather than pants from a tailor and large wooden clubs rather than flails or crossbows. However, it is not uncommon to see a giant wielding a metal tool such as a hammer made of either iron or steel. *Cyclopes are a close relative to Hill Giants. Debated Lore This section addresses details about giants in RuneScape that are still subject to speculation and discussion. This can be either because of conflicting information in-game or because use of the detail in roleplay creates an unfair scenario (usually involving overpowering or another common roleplay problem). *It is thought that giants are an inherently less intelligent race, and are mentally less capable of learning the intricacies of a society like that of humans, dwarves, or elves. However, this can't be said for certain, as it's possible that the intelligence level of most giants is a result of poor and nonexistent education rather than stupidity. Common Mistakes This section addresses traits that inexperienced roleplayers often bestow their giant characters but that aren't actually seen in humans on RuneScape. * Giants in human civilization would generally have a harder time getting about because of their size. Not only are buildings built for the usual human height, but it would be both more difficult and more costly to find equipment at the right size. Most armor - particularly stronger, more valuable armor - is sized for the standard humanoid, so a giant seeking platemetal would need to pay for custom work purely to get a plain set of armor. * When crossbreeding a giant with a human, be careful to keep both bad and good traits. Consider these possibilities: ** A half-giant would be stronger than a human, but also weaker than a giant. ** It would be more coordinated than a giant, but have a higher center of gravity than a human and, as a result, probably be much less agile. ** It would be significantly taller than a human, though not so tall as a full-bred giant. ** It would probably inherit some of the genetic physique of its giant parent, so while giants tend to have broader, more chiseled bodies, they also tend towards features considered oafish and dopey to humans; please resist making your half-giant the Next Top Model. Other Info * None yet. Fire giant.png|A fire giant. Ice giant.png|An ice giant. Moss giant.png|A moss giant. giant champion.png|Champion of the giants. Notice how he wields a tree-trunk instead of a metal weapon. Category:Guides Category:Races Category:Lore Category:Giants Category:Bandosian